happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Telltale Cub
"The Telltale Cub" is an episode of Specy Spooktacular VII by Josh's Head Goes Here. In this episode, Pop is driven to insanity when trying to hide his son's heart. Plot Title card: The title jerks to the sound of a heartbeat. At a park, Pop and Cub are playing with each other. First they play catch with a ball. Pop then pushes Cub on a swing. Cub then goes down a slide and Pop waits to catch him. Pop watches Cub fly a kite and they feed the ducks in a pond. Later, Pop throws Cub into the air. Cub flies into the air and sees Ace coming. Ace bumps into Cub and Cub flies into a merry-go-round, that sends him to a rocking horse and a trampoline before landing in a wood chipper operated by the Mole. Pop looks in horror as Cub is being grinded into a bloody pulp. Pop looks at his son's remains and whimpers in terror. Pop eyes Cub's still beating heart and takes it with him. Pop runs past Buckley, who sighs miserably. Meanwhile, at a temple. Mystery, Ami, Bastion and Cryptie arrive at the door. Cryptie tries to open the door, but it is locked. Mystery uses the lasers from her glasses to cut the lock. The door opens and the crew looks around. Bastion reads a book on the history of the temple. Ami points to a skull on an altar. She asks the others to come and look at it. Cryptie scans the skull and claims it belonged to an ancestor of Pop and Cub. Bastion touches it, but the crew are frightened by a loud scream eminating from the skull. They run out of the temple. Mystery is annoyed that the investigation was a failure but finds a newspaper on the sidewalk. She looks at it and claims that Cub has been killed and Nutty ate himself again. The crew sets off to find who killed him. Pop continues running with Cub's heart before tripping on a paving slab. The heart flies into the hands of Josh, who shows it to Petunia as a gift of love. Pop takes it back and Josh couldn't believe his eyes. Pop continues running again and sees the Spook-E Crew in front of him. Pop hides the heart behind his back when he bumped into them. Ami wants to see what Pop has behind his back, but Pop prevents her, claiming that he has nothing. Mystery sternly asks Pop to show what he is hiding. Pop sweats and runs away. The crew goes after him. Pop sees a school gym and goes inside. Pop sees a hatch on the gym floor and hides the heart in there. Pop pants and sighs in relief. The Spook-E Crew bursts in and sees Pop standing by himself. Mystery comes forward and demands to see what Pop is hiding. Pop hears something coming from the beneath the floorboards, which is the beating of Cub's heart. The crew hears it too and Bastion wants to know where it is coming from. Cryptie tells the crew they should speed up with the investigation, as the Penguins were being killed by Bogey. Icy tries to fight back, but is then clawed to death. Pop is overwhelmed by the beating and soon goes insane. He warns the crew to stay back from him and throws a javelin at Bastion. Bastion survives the javelin through his chest, but is then sliced in half when Pop throws a hula hoop at him. Pop goes after the sisters before Ami steps forth and beats him up. Cryptie opens up the hatch and finds the heart. He puts it on the floor and splatters it with his foot. Pop soon snaps out of it. The episode ends with the crew dragging away the Penguins' carcasses and Pop stroking Cub's hat. Deaths *Cub is grinded by a woodchipper. *Icy, Eggy, Freezer and Arcticus were disemboweled by Bogey. *Bastion was impaled through the chest with a javelin and sliced in half with a hula hoop. Trivia *The name and the plot is a reference to the Edgar Allen Poe story The Telltale Heart. *The part where Cub is grinded by a woodchipper is a reference to the movie Fargo. *The newspaper article of Nutty eating himself mirrors the episode Die-ting. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Halloween Category:Specy Spooktacular